Los niños de hoy en día
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones padrino del hijo de los Kirkland lleva una enorme carga al saber que está abusando de Arthur, un menor de edad de apenas doce años, pero la experiencia y sabiduría del inglés en aquellos temas lo asombran hoy y siempre. USxShota!UK.


Fic gracias a una prima que ve páginas con cosas raras xD

**Pareja:** AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Temas sexuales y toques, shota.

Alfred F. Jones no llevaba una relación tan normal con ese arrogante muchacho de doce años, es más, le gustaría que fuera así, los dos juntos sin morbo ni depravación, jugando a la pelota -y no a esas que tienen entre las piernas-, enseñándole sus videojuegos a pesar de que el americano ya tenía veinticinco, pero el vicio no se olvida, llevarlo a jugar a la plaza o dejarlo en la casa de sus amigos. Él era el padrino, sí... el padrino del muchacho inglés, su mejor amigo era Richard, un poco mayor que él y padre de Arthur. Jamás debió dejarlo con ese monstruo.

Ese lindo, sexón, sexy y atrayente monstruo con un cuerpo lechoso y con ese olor puro junto a esa colonia que le ponía su madre para que oliera más "varonil".

Alfred era la víctima allí, él LO ERA.

–Si no quieres que te haga una felación y te la muerda para que te desangres gay, pederasta y chillonamente... sácate luego los pantalones...–

–Sabes, pareces que tú fueras el abusador...–lo miró feo. Se supone que él debería ser el malvado controlador pedófilo.

Pero allí quien proponía y disponía era simplemente Kirkland, rozando los trece años casi.

–¿Qu-Qué quieres que le haga? t-tú rara vez me tocas, i-idiot...–bajó la mirada algo sonrojado, el americano se sintió atraído por esa extraña inocencia.

–¿Qué quieres que te haga?–

–Un culilingus...–brilló el niño con una risa malvada y pirateada de manera sumamente erótica anormal en un chico.

El americano pestañeó, trató de unir palabras, de razonar, oh god, se sentía un veterano, no tiene idea qué mierda es eso, quizás... ¿un nuevo jabón olor fresas? bajó la mirada hasta el pequeño que le apretaba el bulto duro con ambas manos sacándole un gruñido sonoro. Por más que la piel virginal clamara por ser ensuciada Jones no lo haría, jamás, él es el Hero, no el PedoHero.

–Si es un idioma raro para decir "penétrame" no lo ha-haré, te dije que no lo metería dentro tan lu-luego, al menos a los catorce...–el americano casi no parecía estar siendo escuchado.

El menor ya tocaba con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos su grueso miembro empezando a frotar abajo y arriba, repitiendo, Jones se llevó las manos a la cara suspirando con agonía.

–No lo es... ¿lo harás o no?–

Las mejillas del norteamericano estaban cada vez más prendidas, ahora era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a ese niño, se relamió los labios con algo de morbo, no debía ser tan terrible si no lo conocía y sí lo hacía el pequeñito anglosajón.

–Ya, lo haré...–susurró algo frustrado en deseo sexual apartando al inglés de aquella parte. Siempre se negaba a hacerle algo sexual o tocar mucho a su niño...porque siempre temía que pudiera acabar con todo por lo que luchó.

El inglés sonríe malvadamente, el mayor tragó fuerte... ¿que planeaba ese diabólico niño? y sentía que debía hacer la pregunta cuando el niño se desliza los pantalones con una sonrisa traviesa y con las mejillas rojas en su lindo rostro.

–¿Y Ar-Artie? ¿qué significa esa cosa que te haré, coli... culi? ¡no recuerdo!–

–Fácil Alfi...–susurra con una sonrisa separando sus torneadas piernas dejando abierta su entrada, el americano aguantó un gemido en su mano por semejante bestialidad...aquel delicioso pequeño que le negaba el mundo y su cordura.

–El culilingus es... sexo oral Alfi, sólo eso... pero en mi ano...–

Jones casi entró en coma luego de eso. El americano al saber que tendría que hacer semejante morbosidad casi se muere o realmente lo hizo. Los niños de hoy en día...

**N.A:** Yo no tenía idea que era eso... me sentí tan ignorante... y una prima de trece años me lo explica... estos niños de hoy en día por dios xD! espero que les haya gustado y que viva el USxUK!


End file.
